Nalu Fluff N' Smutt
by Fluff N' Smutt
Summary: Summary: natsu and Lucy begin to change course from jst friends but how could jst one bite hurt jst wait and see.
1. Chapter 1

**Nalu fluff n' smut**

Summary: natsu and Lucy begin to change course from jst friends but how could jst one bite hurt jst wait and see.

 **Chapter 1**

It was jst another day in the fairy tail guild they did they're daily routine of drinking and laughing with the occasional spontaneous fight here and there. every one was enjoying themselves except for one small blue exceed who sat on the counter concentrating on the door as if to see the slightest nudge.

soon mirajane came from serving drinks to the counter "they'll be back any minute now they said it would only take 3 days to complete the job and natsu never breaks his word and I doubt he'll start now." the oldest stratus said as she pet happy's head as she then began to pour more drinks.

seconds later the doors to the guild flew open happy's eyes darted at the door to what he'd been eager to see, his best friend standing there yelling his usual "I'm back!" at the top of his lungs the guild jst welcomed the dragon slayer as they were used to his antics.

happy flew and crashed into his partners chest to which natsu caught happy in his arms.

"natsu what took you so long.?"

"sorry happy, you know I don't do good with trains."

all the while Lucy had jst walked up behind the pair

"Lucy!" happy exclaimed as he now jumped to the blonde behind his best friend

"hey happy how you feeling?" she asked as he landed on her cleavage and nestled his head under her chin slightly purred

"better now that you guys are back."

natsu couldn't help but notice her bust now that happy had drawn his eyes to it and he quickly looked away and made it seem as if he was looking for someone. he then spotted an almost naked gray sitting with gajeel and Wendy and was about to make his leave only to stop when he noticed someone walk up to him.

"hey natsu glad your back."

"thanks lisanna and thanks again for taking care of happy while i was out."

"no problem it was my pleasure kinda reminded me of when we were younger." she said with a pink hue on her cheeks as she smiled at natsu. he jst nodded and grin his all to familiar smile and she couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach.

In the mean time this interaction hadn't been under seen by a certain blonde who had made her way to the counter with happy now munching on a fish next to her, but she couldn't help but feel a tint of anger nudge at the back of her head.

 _"wasn't he jst staring at my boobs a minute ago and now he's talking to her."_ she huffed then quickly snapped herself out of it as soon as she comprehended what she was thinking.

 _"no, bad Lucy were did that come from they're jst close friends and he's your best friend and even if it was more that's none of my business."_ she thought only to feel a pit grow in her stomach she was snapped out of her mental debate by Mira

"the usual Lucy?"

"yeah that'd be great thanks Mira." she then spun around to watch the guild go about its business Mira placed her drink on the counter and left to serve more drinks.

Natsu was now seated with the rest of the dragon slayers and a naked gray.

"so how was the job?" asked gray

"piece of cake jst an escort and delivery nothing to big plus I got to kick major bad guy butt, hardly broke a sweat"

"sounds like your saying your tough ash for brains." said gajeel leaning back on his chair

"what are implying bolts for brains." he shot back

"you know what I meant."

"you wanna go tough guy, I'll show you jst how tough I am!" he said bumping foreheads as he stood on the table in front of a now smirking gajeel

"now, now, calm down you wouldn't want to hurt yourselves now would you" said gray

"what was that ice princess!" said gajeel.

"yeah what he said ice stripper!"

"You heard me if any one is tough it's me!" he said standing up only to be hit by a metal fist on the head.

"gray clothes!" yelled erza standing over him Wendy who had turned away in time as gray left to find his clothes followed by juvia.

"And besides if anyone's the strongest one here that'd be me" she scoffed eyeing the dragon slayers.

"Want to put that to the test." natsu retorted as he lit his fist ablaze.

"I'm with salamander." gajeel said standing as they faced erza.

"I'll ice all of you no sweat!" came a running gray putting on his pants joining the group.

Then elfman came in the group "I'm the manliest in the guild!"

"No body cares!" natsu yelled as he sent elfman flying over some tables as the brawl commenced and soon it was a typical fairy tail brawl.

Lucy jst continued to enjoy her drink as she watched the chaos that was her guild. soon a stool flew past and she was able to duck out of the way and heard it smash on something. Lucy looked back to see a dark aura surround the bar maid.

"now who threw that!" she said in her demonic voice.

the whole guild froze as natsu was half way to punching gajeel only stopping as the whole guild felt silent.

soon all fingers darted to fairy tails proclaimed strongest female erza, what felt like long silent minutes passed as natsu then sucker punched a still frozen in fear gajeel.

"wtf!, that was a cheap shot flame brain!"

and with that Mira took off and joined the brawl as she engaged to avenge herself for the bar stool.

seconds later lighting burst threw the roof and on the second floor stood the mighty Luxas looking over the crowd of fairy tail members who froze at the sudden entrance of the lighting dragon slayer.

"Idiots." was all he said before he turned to leave

"what did you say sparky!" shouted natsu

with that the whole guild tensed up and looked up to where laxus was he turned and eyed natsu and in a yellow flash he stood centimeters away from natsu who smirked and lit his fist, not to soon a metal pole connected with his face and sent natsu flying leaving gajeel where he used to stand.

"How'd you like that!" he said yelling out in the direction natsu had flew in.

he then noticed the lighting dragon slayer in front of him as lighting crackled from his body to which gajeel smirked and launched himself at him and thus the brawl continued.

at the end it was natsu who stood laughing on top of a pile of fairy tail members among them was gray, gajeel, and elfman.

Lucy jst smiled to herself as she watched her idiotic best friend laugh and roar flames in victory. how it happened was notably insane, erza and Mira had both been out due to them knocking each other out.

laxus was blasted into the guild stair cause by a metal and ice spear combo from gray and gajeel. not before luxas took out elfman with a lighting bolt to leave natsu blasting both gray and gajeel with a lighting dragons flaming roar and thus taking them out and any remaining fairy tail members in the brawl.

Lucy continued to watch him as he pranced around with all the joy in the world. as she looked at him and he smiled his toothy grin at her that lit up his bruised face covered in dirt and scratched, but even then it still made her heart stop and race all smiled back and did her best to hold the blush that threaten to crawl up her face.

everybody soon got up battered and bruised and decided to call it a night.

Ezra helped juvia carry gray to a seat, as levy did her best with the iron slayer with out tipping over and both juvia and levy began to tend to their wounds.

Mira had gotten laxus to sit still so she could tend to his cuts much to his protest saying they were jst scratches and he could handle it but Mira didn't budge and now he sat looking away as Mira tended to his wounds.

"all done." she happily proclaimed as she finished wrapping up his arm.

"I told you I was fine. cuts and bruises are nothing to me."

"I know but still your part of this guild and we take care of each other plus don't you get tired of being alone all the time?"

"What you think im soft,.. I didn't ask for your help!" he said coldly.

Mira jst looked at him and turned to leave only to stop when she felt a hand grab her wrist, she turned to look at laxus.

"I..I'..I'm sorry, thanks for tending to me." he said looking down at her feet. Mira walked up and he met her eyes. "it's just, I'm not used to having others help me. I've always done things on my own." he said looking away.

"well maybe you don't always have to. I'll always be here." she said smiling at him and he turned to hide the blush as she walked away.

natsu had jst walked up to Lucy as she pet a sleeping happy next to her.

"Luce did you see that?"

"yeah looks like you had fun." as she flicked a pice of dirt off his scarf while giggling.

"yeah, yeah, laugh but I'm still the toughest tough guy in here." as he bumped his chest with his fist.

"ok, well it's getting late so Ima go home see you tomorrow."

"yeah I should be taking happy home." he said looking at happy sleeping on the bar stool.

he made his way to reach happy only to feel his legs give out and his vision leave him as he hit the floor.

"NATSU!" Lucy kneeled next to him placing his head on her lap as Wendy and the rest of the guild rushed to him.

"Wendy can you help him?" Lucy said worried.

"yeah let me check and see what I can do." the young dragon slayer then started to flow green aura threw his body and his bruises and scratched healed.

"he's alright., nothing really to worry about jst he used up slot of his magic during the fight but he should be good with a good nights rest."

"thanks a lot Wendy."

"well there's the toughest tough guy on the floor." gray laughed as juvia held him up.

"sore loser much ice princess." laughed gajeel from levy's shoulder

"you wanna go tin can!"

"bring it snow flake!"

"gray sama is to injured to be fighting!." juvia said as she did her best to hold gray back.

"gajeel stop it!" levy said smashing his foot with hers making him grunt in pain.

they both stared at each other before looking away.

"but I guess that's what he gets for using lighting fire mode." said gajeel. looking at natsu passed out on Lucy's lap gajeel then walked up and sling natsu over his should and looked at Lucy.

"didn't you want to go home bunny girl?"

Lucy ignored the bunny remark and stood up.

"don't you know how to be nice?" levy scolded gajeel as they walked to the guild doors.

"shut it shrimp or your walking home alone."

with that the whole guild went "ooh" and snickered as levy couldn't talk as she was to busy hiding her face from the blush that made her face rival natsu's hair.

"so where to bunny girl?"

they walked down the Main Street of Magnolia.

"I guess it's to late to walk natsu to his house and I don't think it's smart to leave him alone like this, so I guess the only other option is my place." she said as she held a sleeping happy in her arms.

they walked the streets as levy and Lucy chatted and gajeel jst followed the girls and kept to himself soon, they made it to Lucy's apartment and she opened the door she set happy on the couch and walked up to gajeel.

"I'll take him from you now."

gajeel then slid natsu off his shoulder and helped him stand with Lucy holding him up. they said they're good byes and Lucy was then left with a unconscious natsu.

she walked him over to her bed and laid him down she now noticed he had lost his vest during the fight as only his scarf adorn his upper body leaving him bare to the world. she soon began to trace every detail of his muscular chest to his toned abs, her eyes following every chiseled ab and cut that his toned body had she then realized what she was doing and blushed redder than igneels scales.

she then decided to take a bath to try and clear her mind she grabbed her clothes and walked into her bathroom turned on the shower and stripped down she looked at herself in the mirror and thought

 _"I wonder if natsu likes me or it's jst my boobs?"_ as she eyed her bust.

 _"I'm sure as dumb as natsu is he's still a guy but is it jst because I have big boobs?"_ she pondered stepping into the shower and letting the warm water cover her.

 _"he's hot besides the fact he's a fire dragon slayer and he's better than most guys at the guild."_ she continued to ponder as she finished her shower and got dried.

she stopped her mental rambling as she went back into her room seeing natsu still on the spot she had placed him in she walked up and slid into the other side of the bed. it felt tense laying next to natsu and she wondered if it was all the thinking she had done that made her feel this way?

 _"there's nothing to feel tense about he's your best friend it's not like he hasn't sneaked into your room and shared the same bed before?"_ she tried to moralize this.

 _"plus it's not like you like him, do I like him?"_ she froze at that comment.

 _"ugh why am I doing, jst go to sleep Lucy. your tired that's why your thinking like this all we need is a good nights rest."_ with that she turned her back to natsu and doze off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

that next morning she found a nice warmth surround her as she slowly woke up. she could smell the scent of cinder and fire smoke she tried to get up but something was holding her down at the waist.

"luuuccyyy" said the voice as it pressed her closer to the source of the warmth.

Lucy immediately put the puzzle together as she remembered natsu was sleeping next to her. then here mind went into a spiral as she thought what he was dreaming about or why he said her name in his sleep, all questions she feared to ask for she didn't know the way things would turn out as she continued to ponder all the possibilities.

she felt a pressing in her lower back Lucy immediately froze and it didn't take a genius to figure out that mystery. she quickly slipped out of his hold and darted into the bathroom to calm her red face and take a moment to splash water in her face to distract herself from moments ago in the other room.

natsu had jst then woken up by the moving of the bed only to find he was sleeping alone. it took him a minute to realize he was in Lucy's room and knew she was in the restroom as his dragon heading picked up the running of the sink. he then got up from bed and noticed his situation and quickly fixed his pants.

he then went to find something to eat at the kitchen, Lucy then came out of the bathroom and into the main room in her pajamas which did little to leave anything to the imagination as she had on here usual pink spaghetti strap and short green shorts.

she saw natsu reaching for a box of cereal from the top shelf making his expanding muscles more noticeable and couldn't help but admire his physic he then brought the box down and noticed Lucy standing there. she noticed his staring and soon realized why they both turned and hid the redness in they're face.

"umm I'll see you later." he said in an awkward tone as he jumped out the window. she couldn't make a sound as she watched him leave something was weird between the two and she didn't want to figure it out for she didn't know why this was happening.

At the guild things seemed to go back to normal alittle as the guild was fixed from yesterday's brawl and everyone was either looking for jobs to go on or drinking.

Lucy went back to her seat by the counter and ordered her usual as levy came to sit next to her.

"Morning lu chan!"

"Morning levy chan, how are you?"

"Fine, so have you finished a new chapter to your book?"

"Ugh, I'm a little behind but I should have it to you to read in a few days."

"Why's that,? something bothering you lu chan?"

She then turned and looked at her pink haired partner at a table with Wendy, Romeo, and gajeel talking about something.

Levy followed her eyes and soon new what might be the case.

"Something wrong with you and natsu?"

Soon Mira popped in and joined the conversing teens. "What's this something's wrong with you and natsu! what why what happened?!" she leaned in on Lucy with every word.

"I, ugh, I don't really know ever since this morning things have felt alittle tense. like there's this odd feeling in the air between us."

"Have you tried talking to natsu at all lu chan maybe that'll help?"

"We haven't talked since yesterday and when we woke up this morning he jst left."

All the events of this morning flashed threw her mind as she spaced out.

"That's really peculiar natsu's not really one to be hesitant about anything." Mira stated "Are you sure nothing happened between you two last night?" Mira faced a sly smile.

"What, no!, what are you saying!, me and natsu are jst friends nothing's happening or happened!" she said waving her arms in defense as she blushed.

"Well one things for certain you won't get any where talking to us go and talk to natsu and try to see if things go back to normal." levy said pushing Lucy off her stool.

They two girls then made they're way to natsu's table that now included gray and juvia.

"Hey everyone."

"Morning Lucy, levy." said the two youngest of at the table.

"Hey guys." said gray as juvia jst smiled at the girls gajeel jst looked up and went to taking a nap as he leaned back on his chair.

"Morning Lucy, levy." natsu said as he looked at the two and smiled.

Levy then felt the awkwardness Lucy was talking about as she sat next to gajeel and Lucy next to Wendy and Romeo.

The group picked up the conversation where they left off as gajeel napped and natsu jst stared off into space facing the ceiling.

"So natsu-ni have you leaned any new flame techniques?" asked the other pyro wielder of the group.

"Hmm, not really. igneel was the one who would teach me my dragon slayer magic but I've been testing some of my own."

"Amazing mind if you could teach me a few?"

"Sure we could train together some time." natsu said with a grin.

Meanwhile Lucy sat quietly thinking how to approach natsu.

Soon it was getting late and everyone was leaving and natsu was the first to stand up and leave as he made his way to the doors. Lucy looked but hesitated to go after him meanwhile levy and Mira mirrored signs to get up and go.

Lucy finally managed to get up and follow natsu outside as she walked outside she didn't see natsu anywhere outside.

"Something the matter Luce,? you weren't really talking much in the guild."

Lucy turned around to natsu walking up from the tree next to the guild yard.

"Well umm, I could say the same for you." she said the only thing that popped into her mind.

"Well idk I guess today feels like an off day for me." he said avoiding her gaze.

"I'd know the feeling, wanna talk about it?"

"It's hard to explain, I don't really know what's wrong jst something's not right." he said looking up to the stars.

"Your my best friend natsu you can tell me anything that's bothering you."

"But I don't know what it is Luce, it's like everything is fine but it feels different. idk what happened but I can feel it in the air when we're around."

"I feel it too but nothing's changed your still my best friend and I'm yours so why's it so awkward between us." she said finally meeting his eyes with hers.

They stated there looking into each others eyes as if looking for an unspoken answer when happy flew up to the group.

"Ready to go natsu?"

"Yeah buddy lets go home. See you tomorrow Luce got a job we can take."

"Ok natsu I'll see you tomorrow." she said waving them off as they made they're way down the empty streets.

That night neither of the them got much sleep as any dream came back to one main focus, and that was of each other jst pictures of the latter would pop in to their minds they're smile, the way they looked at each other, every aspect was made clear in their mind and it drove them mad.

Lucy would try to block all images of natsu out but her mind would always go back to his goofy grin and his silk pink hair, to his muscular body as she imagined him holding on to her and holding her close to him feeling her skin melt in the heat that radiated from him. feeling the chills that ran down her skin as he roam her body.

Natsu wasn't having any luck sticking Lucy related thoughts in the back of his mind, as his mind would always go back to images of her. from her captivating eyes to her angelic face when she smiled then his mind would take him down her rich creamy skin. Emphasizing every detail of her luscious figure as he would feel her pressed on him as her hands roamed through his scruffy pink locks and her other hand traced every outline of his chiseled physic. melting his skin under her soft touch as she pressed up against him engulfing his senses in the smell of vanilla.

That morning he awoke to a pulsating pain of his manhood fighting the restraints of his pants. soon all of last nights thoughts came flooding back and he rushed to the rest room for a cold shower in hopes to obtain control of the situation his mind had laid upon him.

Lucy had some of the same fortune as our dragon slayer as she awoke from her sleep and all of her nights dreams still fresh in her mind of natsu's body and how he felt on her skin made her hold her breath as she stiffen her thighs as her core fluttered and she felt herself pulsate at the images of her last nights dream.

"Why is this happening to me, and why am I dreaming of natsu? he's my best friend that's all there is but then why am I feeling the need of his touch, his sent of cinders and smoke. ugh, this is going to kill me!"

She went into the shower and pushed the thoughts of last nights dream to the back of her mind.

Natsu was now seated at the guild bar as he watched the guild as he looked at all the people.

Romeo and Wendy sat with gray and juvia who was trying to make gray notice her. on the table over sat gajeel with levy reading a book as he napped, Mira was off at the counter making progress on getting luxas to at least use more than one words replies.

"Has every one always been this paired or am I jst stupidly dense?" natsu shook the thought out of his head as he soon picked up the scent of the cause of his morning shower lasting two hours under cold water.

Lucy made her way through the guild she spotted her pink haired partner and she looked away as flash back of this morning came into her mind.

Natsu tried to focus on anything around him but his eyes always came to lay on his blonde partner. greeting everyone as she walked he couldn't help but be hypnotized by her smooth pale skin and the way the light radiated off her heavenly figure.

He felt this mornings thoughts creeping up and did his best to stop the situation that was sure to rise by flexing his core as tight as he could. Lucy soon made her way to him and there was a short silence before natsu spoke.

"Ready to hit the road?" he said trying to make things feel as normal as possible.

"Yeah." she replied quickly not knowing what to do as the air felt ten times heavier.

Soon the duo left the guild and walked down the steeets of magnolia in silence as the tension grew as the silence came over them.

They walked all day and soon made it to the town the request stated. the two came to an inn and walked to the clerk at the front desk.

"A room for two." natsu stated as he walked up.

"Sorry to inform you sir but we only have one room left available and it's a single bed."

"What!..are..are you sure you don't have at least one extra room?" lucy stammered.

"Sorry miss but I'm afraid not."

"It's fine we'll take it."

"What your serious?" she shakily said staring at him in disbelief.

"What it beats camping out in the rain, besides it's not like it's nothing new."

Lucy's face flushed a crimson red as she stood frozen.

Natsu got the key and they soon made they're way to the room, they got inside and the atmosphere got heavy as now they stood there with only them in a room to share a bed for the night.

"I can't believe you did that, what were you thinking?" she fumed.

"What are you talking about Luce? your telling me you'd rather sleep out in the rain than in a room?"

"Uhh.. no that's no the problem, I don't mind the room. it's jst don't you understand the situation." she paced back and forth along side the bed.

"Then why don't you explain to me what's going one then!" he said stepping infront of his distressed partner.

Her pacing and mind stopped as she met eyes with him as they stood only inches apart.

"I..ugh..the thing..is." she stammered out as a blush crept on her face.

"Luce tell me what's wrong." he said as he held her shoulders.

She stood there looking at him then looked away.

"It's jst I...I don't think I can do the whole share a bed thing with you right now. natsu, things jst don't feel right between us." she looked down as to not want to see how he'd react.

He stood there processing everything and it now came to him.

"I'm sorry Luce I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable and I should have listened to what you had to say I'm sorry." he turned to face the window sill. "I'll jst sleep over here and you can take the bed Luce it's ok." he walked over to the sill.

"Natsu." she whispered but she soon went and got into bed as she faced the other side of the room.

Natsu looked out the window as he leaned back watching the night sky as the clouds rolled past and the moon shined bright in the sky. lost in thought he turned and looked at his partner sound asleep or so he'd think but she too wasn't getting much sleep done either.

"Natsu... you still up?"

"Yeah,"

"I'm sorry."

"For what Luce, there's no need to apologize."

"Yes!.. I jst want to apologize for earlier and for how things are. I didn't mean to say those things I did earlier so I'm sorry." she turned and met his amber eyes with hers. "so why don't we jst move pass this and you.. um come sleep on the bed too." she said looking down at the sheets.

She scoot over as he made his way over and climbed on the bed.

"Good night natsu."

"Good night Luce."

They starred into each others eyes as space seemed to slowly remove itself from between them, they inched closer and closer till they could feel the others breath on their lips and realizing the closeness they each turned and faced their backs to each other.

"Was he jst about to kiss me?, was he?, would I kiss him?, this is too much Lucy we'll sort this out in the morning right now I need to sleep."

"Was I jst about to kiss Lucy?, what was that about?, what will she do?, is she weirded out?, would she have let me?, ugh what the heck is going on with me.! it's ok jst go to sleep and we'll move past this in the morning."

 **The next day**

The next morning our two heros woke up to set off on they're job they haven't spoken since last nights event and they only stole glances here and there till they met up with they're client for the job.

"Welcome, thank you for coming." greeted the client.

"No problem."

"So what's this request you would like us to do?" asked Lucy showing him the request paper.

"Ah yes, I'm holding a ball tonight at my mansion and there's been rumors of thieves coming to steal my priceless artifacts I'll be displaying at the ball. so your job is to come as guest and blend in and catch any crooks that have come to steal my artifacts."

"Got it, under cover spy work I'm feel pumped already."

"Omg a ball!, I can't wait great food ,slow music, dancing, but wait I didn't bring anything for such an occasion."

"Glad to hear it I'm trusting you two to be on the watch for anything fishy and don't worry about clothing and such as I have already had preparations made for you two. if you'll jst follow my maid she'll show you to wear you'll be staying for the evening."

They followed the maid to one of the many rooms in the mansion as they awaited for the ball to commence later on.

"If you need anything don't bother to call for one of us." she said as she exited the door leaving the duo alone.

"So sounds like a walk in the park a Luce." he said trying to break the ice.

"Yeah been a while since I've been to one of these." she said looking out the glass doors that lead to the balcony.

"I'm not much for fancy suits makes it hard to fight." natsu commented as he looked in the closet to see what they would be wearing tonight.

Awhile pass as time came for them to do the job they were here to do. the owner came to the door

"I asume you are all fit to take on the task I have asked?"

"No sweat you won't have to worry about a thing we'll take care of any thugs that try and steal anything from this place."

"Glad to hear lad and may I ask for your name if it isn't any trouble to you?"

"Ugh, yeah sure it's natsu, natsu dragneel."

"And you missy?"

"Oh! I'm Lucy, Lucy heartfilia."

"Alrighty, I'll see you down in a bit one of my maids will come and escort you when the time is ready."

"So what now?"

"We get ready, ain't nothing much to it." natsu said as he started to get dressed in the suit in the closet.

Lucy turned to face her partner as he did so and quickly turned as soon as she did "what do you think your doing!" she said facing the other side of the room.

"Getting dressed what else would I be doing."

"I can see that but I'm in here with you!"

"What's the big deal we're partners it's not like we haven't see in the other one of us topless before."

Lucy soon blushed as she registered what had came out his mouth and soon images of his lean and toned abs pronged into her head.

"Baka!" she said as she launched a book at his head. "it's still called being dignified, I really wonder if you do have a brain in that thic skull of yours." she huffed as she crossed her arms turning to face away from him.

Though now temptation got to her as she could see natsu from the mirror placed by the dresser as he removed his shirt leaving his top half to her view from that angle, and her blush only grew she then watched as he started to button up the crimson red shirt. She was pulled out of her lustfull stare as his voice came to her ears.

"Ugh, Luce ima need some help with this." he said struggling to tie the black tie in his hands.

"Uff" she sighed "you really are helpless." she said as she walked over to her partner as she then began to tie his tie around his neck. as she consintrated on her work at hand he couldn't help but stare at get gorgeous eyes and noting every detail of her face as she concentrated on his tie.

She soon finished and looked up to meet his gaze upon her. "all done." she said noticing his stare "Is everything ok?" she said looking at his amber eyes.

"Yeah nothing wrong thanks luce." he said quickly shifting his head as he hid the ting of pink in his cheeks.

"We..welcome." she said eyeing her partners odd behavior.

"Well guess it's your turn." he said handing her the cream white dress with gold trimming along the top and that adorn the drape that spread across the midst of the dress.

"Thanks."

"No problem." he said as he sat on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to finish so we can head down and eat I'm starving."

"What's the matter with you, haven't you learned about privacy!" she said as she hushed him out of the room.

"Ok, ok, im sorry didn't have to push me out." he said as the door closed behind him and he now leaned on the wall next to they door.

"Pardon me but are you natsu, my master has sent me to see if you are ready to come down as guest are already arriving?" asked the maid.

"Oh yeah, jst waiting on my partner to come." he said smiling at the maid as he pointed with his thumb to the door.

"That's fine." she said looking down with a blush "and may I say you look rather nice."

"Thank you." natsu said scratching the back of his head.

Soon the door opened up to revile a stunning Lucy in the dress that flowed with her hour glass figure as it made all of her feminine charm. even someone as clueless as natsu could still see how amazing she looked.

Natsu couldn't help but stare as how she radiated in the dress. how the silky cream texture and gold trim made her eyes glisten, and made them more hypnotic than they already were.

"So how does it look?" she said as she tensed as she looked at her frozen partner infront of her.

"Wooooow" as it was barley audible but still caught Lucy's ears "you look amazing Luce." he said still mesmerized by the way the dress amplified to her bust and gripped at her slim waist and flowed down her hips.

"Thanks natsu." She blushed as she noticed the spark in his eyes as he swooned over her. Lucy couldn't help but feel a sense of joy and pride under his gaze.

"I have to agree miss that dress looks to been have made for you, you too sure make a great pair. so if you'll follow me I'll lead you to the ball room." she said walking off.

"But ugh, we're not actually toooogeatheeeerrr." Lucy said as she then had to catch up.

They walked down the hall side by side following the maid to they're destination, soon coming to a huge room off the the left side of the mansion. the room was filled with different pieces of art and crafts that looked to be years old. the room was also decorated like any rich mans ball would be many tables lined with foood and snacks waiters walking with trays full of drinks from cider to the finest of wines.

"Wow, this place looks amazing."

"You bet can't wait to dig in."

"What! remember what we're here to do and that's be on the look out for any suspicious activity."

"I know but how am I gonna fight bad guys on an empty stomach come on Luce let's jst get a bite or two and then we can get to work."

"Ugh, fine but don't make a mess." she said following the now grinning natsu to the food table.

Soon many guested had arrived and the ball was underway. as the music played and people danced or walked from art work to art work admiring it.

Then the owner came to the stage and the crowd went silent.

Tap tap tap "hello and welcome friends to my lovely home, I assume your all having a great time. I jst wanted to thanks everyone for coming out tonight. I'm glad to see so many familiar faces and new ones as well. so I won't take to long and get on with it but first I have a special request, Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel if you would do me the favor of opening the dance floor for the first dance of the evening?" he said as the spot light landed on natsu who almost choked on a shrimp and a stunned Lucy.

"Did he jst say Mrs. Dragneel?"

"Um sure." they soon walked to the center of the room where the lights dimmed and music slowly started playing. natsu took Lucy and they soon began to sway to the rhythm of the music.

"Wow natsu I'm impressed!" Lucy said as she looked up at her partner who danced surprisingly well.

"Well why so surprised ?" natsu teased as Lucy then looked away.

"Baka!" As she poured her lips together

"Doesn't sound half bad if you think about it, Lucy dragneel." he said with his playful smile.

"C..ca..can we jst focus on what we're here to do."

"Aww come on Lucy relax a little this the first time I'm actually enjoying one of these fancy pants parties." he said as they continued to sway to the music by this time many people had joined in the dancing as they twirled around each other as they moved to the music.

"Alright but jst keep an eye out." she said as she leaned against his chest.

The music stopped for a brief pause for the dancers to catch they're breath and many did or started to chat.

"Um Luce music's stopped." he said as he held onto a now resting Lucy on his chest.

"Oh! ugh..yeah sorry, are you thirsty cause I am I'll go get a drink be right back." she said rushing to the closest waiter as she did her best to hide the blush.

 _"Ugh what are you doing Lucy your supposed to be on the job can't be getting distracted."_

 _"Don't blame me blame that handsome idiot in the suit!"_

 _"But you jst had to go and doze off in his arms didn't ya!"_

 _"Who decided to dance with him the first place!"_

 _"What am I doing I don't have time to be arguing with myself."_

Lucy then came back with drinks as natsu leaned up against one of the pillars as he eyed the crowd.

"Here you are." she handed him his drink.

"Thanks Luce."

"Anything suspicious yet."

"No, not yet might be the easiest job we've had so far."

"Yeah."

"Excuse me for interrupting but would Mrs. Dragneel care for a dance that is if Mr. Dragneel doesn't have a problem I assume." said a tall dark haired man.

"Ugh, sure let me jst finish my drink."

Natsu then smelled something was off and smelled the wine in his glass

"Lucy don't drink that!" he said smacking the glass out her had.

"Natsu what's gotten into you?!"

Jst then all the people started to fall to the ground. suddenly the man grabbed Lucy and and held a knife to her throat.

"Nice job noticing the paralysis potion in the drinks but your a little too late I'm afraid. now stay there and your little girlfriend here gets to live. I'll jst be taking my leave with all these priceless artifacts and be on my way."

"I'm more afraid for your sake." he said smirking.

"Oh and whys that? I'm the one who's in control here." Jst then Lucy elbowed him in the gut and flipped him on his back making her way back to natsu.

"You ok Luce?"

"Yeah I'm fine natsu."

"Why you little wench! I oughtta slice that little pretty throat of yours." he said getting up.

"Your not getting anywhere near my Lucy again and you can bet your life on it!" natsu said charging the guy.

"My Lucy?" she whispered watching as natsu dashed towards the man.

He then went to thrust natsu with the knife only for it to melt as natsu's palm grew closer to the blade.

"What the hell are you!?"

"This is for trying to hurt my Lucy!" natsu then punched the man sending him flying back doing a flip and bouncing off the ground to then smashing a table.

"Boss!" yelled more thugs that came in the main hallway soon the room was surrounded with all of the mans henchmen.

"Open gate of the lion Loki!"

"Nice to see you luu.." he stopped as he saw Lucy in the stunning dress "you look amazing Lucy!"

"She didn't call you out to drool all over the floor." natsu said stepping beside Lucy.

"Who said you had any say in what I do or who gets to fond over lucy!" he said staring at natsu.

"Well for tonight your looking at Mrs. Dragneel, so how bout you take a hike play boy."

"What!? what's he talking about."

"Both of you stop it!, Loki jst help protect everyone from those thugs."

"As you wish princess with that Loki left to fight the on coming thugs."

"Let's do this I'm all fired up now." natsu roared as he launched himself at the horde of thugs.

"Natsu don't break anything." Lucy shouted as she changed into her Leo star dress to fight.

They soon cleared out all the thugs and everyone was regaining mobility. they tied up all the thugs and they're boss then the host came up to them.

"Thank you so munch for saving all of us!"

"No problem we jst did what you hired us for."

"Yeah you were right in having us here."

"You know what they say better safe than sorry but I did hope that they were jst rumors but sadly not, but either way here you are." he said handing them the pay for the job done. "regardless if they did or didn't show I was still going to pay you for your services but seeing as how I almost got this young miss in trouble please take the clothes I gave you as an added bonus slash apology."

"Wow thank you so much sir your too kind." Lucy said as she twirled in the dress.

"Thanks you, if you don't mind we'll be taking our leave now since everything's been taken care of?"

"That's alright by me the local authorities are on they're way so please feel free to be on your way and once again thanks a lot fairy tail."

They waved good bye as they made they're way back to the guild. they walked till the moon was high in the sky by the time they reached magnolia it was already late at night.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Um natsu?"

"Yeah Luce?"

"I jst wanna say thanks for tonight I had fun." she said pecking a kiss on his cheek.

"Umm yeah me too." he said stunned as she went inside he then went home to sleep after tonight's long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

That night natsu was having a wonderful dream of Lucy and him as they waltzed together as music played and they were under the spot light lost in each other's company. then they gazed into each other's eyes as they leaned in and pushed what little distance they had between them aside, fully intwining their lips as they felt time stop as everything aside from the person infront of them was the only thing in the world. soon the dream changed and the atmosphere felt hot only insinuating the actions to come.

As natsu soon began to roam every inch of his partners silky smooth skin, feeling as how her body reacted to the slightest touch of his fingers tracing over her skin. Lucy in turn pressed her body tighter against his only fueling the fire that grew within them both, as shyness was slowly being thrown out the window and curiosity edging them on. natsu worked his way up to her plump breast as his hands gently but firmly grasped at her mounds generating a meow of pleasure from Lucy's lips. only insinuating him to proceed as one hand roamed down her toned stomach passing her captivating hips and tracing down her inner thigh. Lucy tensed in pleaser as she in turn grit her ass against his bulging member only to make a groan leave natsu lips.

As they're actions grew and intensified the feelings within natsu were overtaking the sleeping dragon slayer. natsu awoke as his eyes glowed in a fiery amber hue and his pupils slit up right, he struggled as he leaned against his door frame making his was to the front door. "ahhh what is this!?" he said as he tried to hold on to what little consciousnesses he had left. but soon images of his dream came back and the feeling of desire and lust overtook him again and in a flash he vanished into the night sky.

He then had made it to his destination perched on Lucy's window, eyes shining in the moon light he watched as his beautiful partner slept murmuring as she was in a dream of her own. he crawled as if stalking his pray he crept closer to her breathing heavily as he inched closer and closer to her sleeping form before him.

"Mmm natsu... yes.. ahhh" she murmmed as she slept her words only gave way to the little resistance natsu had left as he leaned over her and came close to her ear.

"Luuuccyyyy"

"Mmm natsu.. pls." she murmured.

Not having any self control left he then traced his breath up the crook of her neck behind her ear.

"Ahh!" she tensed as her skin gave in to the goose bumps that linger where his breath had touched her skin.

She then shifted to face him as they laid together he then roamed a finger down her arm as his glowing eyes gazed at her sleeping beauty.

"Natsu... pls I.. i need." she continued to sleep talk.

He now hovered over her sleeping form as he gazed at all of her as he then inched his face closer and closer then planted his lips atop of her collar bone.

"Ahhhh!" she mellowed out as she then gripped his pink locks in her hands holding him to her. "Yea!" she said as natsu then began to trace kiss along her shoulder moving up to her neck.

"Natsu... yes pls don't stop." she said as she took handfuls of his shirt in her hands tugging at the fabric separating her from what she desired. natsu obliged and soon helped remove his shirt discarding it to the floor as she now felt his sizzling skin on her as her hands roamed his chest, as he now kissed and suckled at the nook in her neck and he earned a responding moan from her lips.

her moans of pleasure only fueled his fire as his hands then moved from supporting him to pinning her arms above her head. as he then traveled down her neck as he left behind sizzling kiss along her skin. which responded in Lucy arching to press herself against him and letting out meows of pleasure.

He came to stop at the valley of her cleavage as he lingered in hesitation.

"Natsu pls, don't stop." she said in a voice filled with yearning and want. eyes slit open to see her partner her eyes only glistened with lust and affection for the dragon slayer on top of her.

His hesitation soon melted away as he kissed the top of her cleavage as he made his way down her bust. her hands freed themselves from his gentle grip to latch on to his head and burry his face deeper into her ample breast, as her voice let out soft moans as natsu sucked and nibbled at her mounds his hands now free moved to rise under her shirt as he groped and massaged at her breast as he continued to devour her from what her shirt exposed.

Her moans and the taste of her skin were greatly driving him closer to his limits as he couldn't stand the separation her shirt was depriving him of what he lust for, so in a quick pull he tore her shirt in half and tossed it aside to join his on the floor. now given freedom to do as he pleased he then again nibbled at her neck as his hands fondled with her mounds as he squeezed and palmed her breast only strengthening the lust in her moans.

She held on to his hair as he continued to press his ever growing member against her burning core as he continued to drive her deeper into the pleasure full sea he had her in. as his body burned increasing the tempeture of her body and lust for one another, as they continued to grind their lustful regions together she latched her legs around his waist pulling him in closer to her yearning folds. she got what she wanted as another gasp and a pitched moan left her soft lips.

Natsu as he was now fully submerged in the pleasure of his glorious lust by her moans and massaging her breast his instincts were overwhelmed by the sent of her heated core and mixed with the sweet scent of vanilla from her skin nearing him to the edge. he sped up his movements Lucy in turn bucked to his pace as her breathing sharpened and sped up till she let out a lustrous moan and as his senses were over run by instinct jst as he plunged Lucy over her edge he sinked his canines into her luscious skin.

As natsu regained control and his senses died down he saw before him a blissful Lucy deep in sleep. he fell back at the footing of her bed horror and confusion filled his face.

"No!? what's going on?, why am I here?, this is all a dream, it has to be" over come by shock and fear he quickly and as quietly he jumped out the window and ran for his home.

"What have I done, I can't remember anything what happened to me? I can't face Lucy what will she say?, what will she do?, I can't show my face to her" he said as a lone tear flew off his face as he ran.

That morning Lucy woke up from the best sleep she's had and sore as well, she sat up on her bed soon memories of last nights dream flood her mind she blushed fiercely and felt her core heat up as she went through what she thought was a dream.

Soon a sharp pain brought her back as she grabbed at her neck as it pulsed in heat and a small pain. "why does my neck hurt?" she said as she walked over to the bathroom as she stepped infront of the mirror. she noticed a few things one she was topless as she quickly closed her bathroom door, second she noticed small scorched marks trailing from her neck to her cleavage and thirdly the two small piercing holes she had at the crook of her neck.

"When did these happen? I don't remember having these before I went to bed and I'm sure I went to sleep with a top on." she tried to make sense of everything she then opened the door to her bathroom and scanned her room she then noticed two pices of clothes on the floor. "hmm what's this, why's natsu's shirt doing here?" jst then more memories of last nights events played in her mind she held the shirt to her face as they passed. "omg! it wasn't a dream! but why did this happen does he remember?" she said as she then picked up her torn shirt.

Lucy now sat at her usual spot at the bar with Mira as the oldest stratus contently cleaned mugs as she watched the guild go about its business.

It was now 3 in the afternoon as Lucy talked with levy and the rest of the fairy tail girls. occasionally scanning the guild to see if a certain person came walking in but knowing that if said person didn't come any later than two it would be that they didn't plan on showing up today. letting out a sigh she turned to the group.

"What's on your mind Lucy?" Mira asked noticing the girl monotoned look.

"Oh it's nothing, jst didn't wake up all to energized this morning." she half lied as she was sore but she have had the best rest of her life last night.

"Oh ok, you know I'm here if you need anything."

"I know thank you mira."

They continued with they're conversations till it was about late afternoon and everyone was debating to stay or go and hit the hay early. Lucy all the while was trying hard to keep a certain dragon slayer off her mind all day but she wanted to know if he was ok, but she felt too shy and unnerved to go to his house. jst then Mira was passing by with a dish pan full of dirty mugs as she headed to the bar.

"Umm Mira can I ask you something?" she walked fast behind her.

"Yeah, what is it Lucy?"

"Well umm I jst wanted to know if you have happened to see natsu earlier today?" she asked not making eye contact as she blushed slightly.

"As a matter of fact he came in early this morning and he took on an SS rank mission with happy."

"What and you let him!" she said a little loud as some turned to them "why!?"

"I asked him if he was sure and he said yes jst that he wanted to take some time to think and he talked with master and he gave him the ok, I want to question it further but he looked to have something on his mind. he jst said that he'd be back some time and he left."

"What.. why.. how, could master jst let him go on his own on a mission like that. do you know where he was headed or anything about the mission?" Lucy said as tears pooled in her eyes her voice was shaky as her throat ran dry for some reason.

"I'm sorry I don't know much of his mission most missions of s rank or higher are handled by master and I don't have much say even if I did know I couldn't say." she said as she looked at the younger blonde as she could see something was wrong. "I wish I could tell you more but that's all I know, but what seems to be the problem Lucy you can trust me with anything I'm here for you." the older girl said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Lucy feeling as dejavú was hitting her again as when he left her the first time with out a trace only but a letter to comfort her thoughts. she ran out the guild only saying a whispered "No!" as tears streamed down her face as she ran down the streets of magnolia. "No!, no you can't do this to me not again why!?, why would you leave me. of all times when I don't even know what to say or what to do about us, about my feeling why would you jst run away." by now she was already at her home as she got in and locked the door and leaned against the edge of her bed as she cried holding her knees to her chest as the tears continued to stream down her face.

Natsu was now walking a mountain path as the sun was setting and giving the sky a seen of fire tracing along the clouds. he looked up as he felt a ping in his chest.

"Natsu you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine happy."

"Ok let's hurry so we don't have to camp out tonight."

"Right behind ya buddy."

As they continued walking as the setting sun dropped lower behind the mountain range.

 **Next morning in Lucy's apartment**

Lucy awoke that morning in the same pace near her bed she had spent the night crying. realizing she must have passed out sometime durning her relentless sobbing the night before she got up and headed to the bathroom to get ready for today. as she stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror she noticed the bite mark was still present next she noticed the puffiness of her eyes as they were blood shot from all the crying she had done last night. she changed and stepped out her door to face today.

She entered the guild it was still boisterous as ever and Lucy didn't want to be bothered as she took a seat at her usual spot not making conversation with anyone that bid her good morning or a friendly hey. she walked down and sat as she felt contempt jst starring at the wood patterns on the bar.

Laxus who jst happened to be seated next to the young stellar Mage but hadn't turned his attention to see who sat next to jst wrinkled his nose as he sniffed and took a drink from his mug.

"What do you want flame brain?, if it's a fight you want I'm not in the mood to put up with stupid today." he said coldly as he took another chug from his beer. Lucy's eyes widened with glee at the mention of natsu and frantically looked around to see if she saw her partner anywhere.

Luxas looking now to see why he was being so quiet noticed and had the same baffled look as Lucy.

"Huh?, your not that idiot."

"Of course I'm not, I'm looking for him too!" Lucy retorted as she then again picked up scanning the guild for any sign of natsu.

"Yo blondie why do reek of that fire lizards scent, it's kinda irritating my nose." laxus said as he gave her a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?. I don't stink I showered that liquor must be dulling your sense of smell." she spat back.

"Whatever Blondie standing here is giving me a headache." he said has he got up and left.

"What was that all about, I know I hang around natsu a lot but saying I smell like Him is jst insulting." she said as she continue to watch the guild getting over her short fume she then spotted levy as she was at a table with gajeel she made her way over.

"Hey levy chan, gajeel what you up to today?"

"Jst some reading not many good request today or that's at least what he said." she said looking over her shoulder.

"Whatever shrimp I didn't want to go on a mission anyways." he said turning away.

"Umm ok." Lucy said as it felt awkward watching the too bicker then gajeel spoke again.

"What's with the stench bunny girl you really need to lay off the salamander perfume." he said as he wrinkled his fro and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What perfume?" Lucy asked now wondering why everybody said she smelled like natsu.

"Oh so you and flame brain finally did the deed." he said with a smirk. "didn't know you and salamander finally were a thing."

"What!?, what are you talking about me and natsu are jst friends there's nothing there." she said as she felt her cheeks flush "and what do you mean did the deed?" she said as she placed her hands on her hip.

"Then why do you have his scent bunny girl?" he said leaning back "and you know what I mean." he waited a few seconds but seeing the blank look on her face he decided to elaborate "you know tamed his dragon," waited but still nothing "quenched his fire," he waited some more "god damn it bunny girl!" he face palmed "you lit his match stick!" he said a little loud as the guild turned to the up burst but went back to whatever they were doing.

Finally hearing the click in her mind she blushed fiercely as smoke came out her ears "What! no! me and natsu have never or will ever light his match!" she said frantically waving her arms in front of her.

Gajeel laughed as he saw the reaction on her face soon getting a elbow to the gut by levy. "stop teasing poor lu chan on what ever her and natsu do on their free time." she said as she smiled at Lucy and went back to her book.

"Then explain the scent and the mate mark." he said leaning forward and pointing at the bite mark on her neck.

Lucy froze for a minute as she registered what they said "levy chan!" she said with another fierce blush "and what do you mean mate mark?" she looked at gajeel.

"Didn't salamander explain anything to you?"

"No, Cause nothing happened between me and natsu and I can't ask him cause he decided to leave on a stupid SS rank mission without even saying a single word." she tried he best to make the last sentence complete with out choking back.

"What but that's clearly a mate mark." gajeel said as he looked at it from where he sat.

"What is that anyways?" Lucy said now frustrated.

"It's a mark of dragon slayer that he leaves on his mate it's a mark to show other dragon slayer's that this female is already taken as his therefore she takes on his scent to wore off any potential rivals."

"But what does that have to do with me?"

"Damn it bunny girl it means you and ash for brains did the dirty and mated its in the name kami!" he dragged his hand down his face.

"But we didn't do anything." she retorted now frustrated as she wanted to know what clearly she didn't know "I don't get anything about this whole dragon slayer mating ritual or whatever, all I know is that I woke up and this was here and natsu was already gone and now everyone keeps saying I smell like natsu!"

"What do you mean lu chan?" levy had now finished her book and was now fully enveloped in her best friends dilemma.

"Exactly what I jst said." she said looking away from the pair.

Both felt as there was something she wasn't saying so they let out a sigh as they looked at the distressed blonde.

"Look blondie I..." he looked at levy "we can't help you out unless you tell us what exactly happened between you and flame brain or do you wish to seek out sabertooths dragon slayers and explain everything to them, of course as of now only I can help you out knowing you don't want sting and rouge to know and it's not like salamander is here to explain this to you and Wendy's not even in that age yet so your only choice is to spill the beans."

Sighing and knowing that he was right Lucy spoke "fine but umm, can we not do this here I don't feel comfortable talking about it here." she said as she looked at the ground.

"Sure lu chan let's head over to your place."

With that the trio left and made there way to Lucy's house where she would explain the details of what she knew.

They arrive at Lucy's house where they promptly got inside and she locked the door and they sat at her table in silence.

"So what's it you wanna say bunny girl I'm tolerating as much of your scent as I can take so let's make this quick." he said rubbing his forehead.

"Oh umm ok is it that bad of a scent?" she asked.

"It affects dragon slayers more than it does regular males, as our sensitive noses are equipped to pick up the faintest of scents so right now it's like I'm smack dap in the middle of a salamander garbage dump."

"Hey! he doesn't smell that bad, I kinda like the smell of cinders and fire smoke." she said whispering as the sentence went on.

"Alright whatever jst get to story telling but don't go to in detail I don't wanna be scared either." he joked.

"Yeah lu chan that way we can find a way to reverse this and stop bickering!" she stomped the iron slayers foot as he winced in pain.

Letting out a long breath she slumped and took a deep breath "well for the past week it's been kinda tense or awkward between us like there was something that wasn't being said that made it difficult to communicate." levy nodded as she recalled the tension last week "that was due to a night we slept together." she said looking down with a blush "not like that!, jst sleep together nothing else." she quickly corrected herself "so after we went on a mission together to this rich guys ball and things seemed to get better, we danced and it felt like I was stuck in a fairy tail as we danced together and it was jst the two of us, then he walked me home and then the night before natsu left I umm, think something might have happened." she whispered as she turned red as she continued with the story.

"Like what exactly lu chan?" levy said listening to her friend tell her story.

"Well um, it's jst that ugh, umm that night I might remember something that happened that night."

"Jst come out with it bunny girl I know it's kinda hard and awkward to talk about your alone time with salamander but unless you tell us we can't help you."

"Ok," she said swallowing hard trying to gather all her strength to say it "we..well he came at night into my room and well we might have had some inter actions."

"Lu chan he didn't!" levy gasped.

"What?!, no!..no he didn't, it's hard to explain I was in the midst of a dream, if you know what kind." she blushed hard hiding her face.

"Lu chan!" levy gasped at her sudden claim.

"I know that's why it's so frustrating, like he's my best friend the closest person to me he's all I have left since my family is gone and yet I can't seem to keep him out of my thoughts. he's always there and back to what I was saying I was in midst of you know..." she hushed "but then the dream felt real as I could fell his warm touch and his hot breath on my skin and..."

"Ok,..ok, I don't need any more detail I might puke the scent is enough."

"What!, it was jst getting interesting."

"Shut it shrimp I didn't come here to hear blondie go on about how salamander gets down to it."

"So umm, like I was umm, saying we got a little carried away but I saw him he looked to be struggling to umm, how should I put it like if he wanted to but was scared to. I remember his eyes they were burning an amber and his pupils were that of a dragons."

"Hmmm that's strange?"

"What!, what's strange?"

"Well usually when dragon slayers go into mate they usually are more aggressive and controlling in a sense. it's true at the beginning we ask to see if it's what our mate truly wants and then there's no hesitation and we'll you know what happens."

"So what's the problem that he hesitated to be with me?, what does he not want me or is he jst messing with my feelings?"

"Lu chan it's not that, can you at least tell me one thing"

"Like what! surly he doesn't like me"

"How far did you go?" levy asked sternly looking at her best friend as tears threatened to escape her blue eyes.

That took Lucy off guard "well,..um levy chan we, ugh..well."

"Come on blondie it's important I need to at least try to figure out what's going on with flame for brains."

"Well we only got to third base." Lucy said in a low whisper as her face now rivaled that of the scales on igneel's back.

"This is getting really strange?!"

"Why, what's wrong with that?"

"Well from what you've told me you really got that knuckle head having the hots for you and he's in deep."

"Why.. whys that bad?"

"Normally that's a good thing but natsu's never been a regular dragon slayer with the same base instincts like most dragon slayers, yes we all are different and we have different ways of seducing our mate but all the base principles are there at the time of marking our mate which is seduce, conquer and mark."

"So what's wrong with natsu?"

"What has been the base of natsu's way of thinking."

"He lives to protect those he loves, his nakama."

"Exactly so seeing As how your the closest to him besides happy, he fell for you but as he fell more and more in love with you his dragon instincts were growing as well. the impulse to mate and claim his mate. only difference is that dork is to strong willed to hurt someone especially someone he holds closest to his heart."

"So that's why he didn't go all the way with the ritual, why he was always so tense near me, why that night he looked so hesitant. he was trying to protect me from his desire to ravish and claim his mate."

"Exactly that numb skull was trying to suppress his instincts to a minimum."

"But why is it that I'm still marked?"

"I guess his instincts let loose for a moment and marked you trying to keep the course of what was meant to happen."

"But if he knew I was ok and that I lo... like him why did he hesitate?"

"Again natsu's never been one to hurt the ones closest to him also his conscious knew that for the ritual he needs confirmation that it's his mates will to be marked as his own."

"But I'm still marked so how does that make sense?"

"Well you know him the best I'm jst trying to put it together but you should be able to put the pieces together."

"So in order to fulfill the ritual first the mate must submit to the capture?"

"Correct."

"And with that the mating is the conquering of said mate and proclaimed as his with her consent?"

"Yup"

"And then is marked as his and only his through a bite mark?"

"Yes but what's the difference between the ritual and what happened with you and natsu?"

"Well it's clear to say we seduced there's the mark," she continued "so what's missing, well we had an intimate moment so all steps are there."

"If that was the case natsu would still be here and not have gone so what's missing."

"Idk it's all to much to figure out what is it!?" she said now more on edge then she realized what gajeel was getting at.

"So what's the one step that natsu fought so hard to resist even though his instincts told him to do but he couldn't!"

"He couldn't bring himself to fully mate with me."

'Finally got it, but why?"

"He knew.. he knew I never consented for him to mate with me. he was protecting me from himself and what his base urge was." she said now realizing jst how much natsu would go to protect those he loves.

"So now knowing that I'm sure you can figure out the reason why he left."

"But I don't even know why he jst left me again?"

"Lu chan if he chose you that means your the one he truly loves without a doubt so you should know him best of all."

"How can you be so sure, what if it was jst a one time thing and he doesn't love me.! that's why he left!" she said tears bursting from her eyes as she now couldn't hold it in.

"Because I would know what it's like." she said removing her wrist band and seeing two canine punctures jst like hers.

"Levy chan!?.. what?.. when?... who?" Lucy stared in astonishment

"Well I can tell you one thing lu chan, dragon slayers only mate once and that's with there true love so I'm sure natsu loves you we jst need to find out why he left." she said leaned up against gajeel's arm.

"Well we all know salamander pretty well so what could be the cause?"

"Maybe he thought Lucy wouldn't want to be his mate?"

"Could be we all know salamander ain't the brightest when it comes to being a Romeo."

But why would he think that... if I do like him."

"Well then you should tell him that."

"What! why should I have to make the first move. plus I like him but what if it's jst that and it doesn't move on from there, then what I'm jst stuck with this!" she pointed at the mark.

"Lu chan we know it'd be amazing for it to be like one of the fairy tails we read but this princess didn't go looking for a Prince Charming per say."

"Yeah jst had to fall for the dragon." she sighed knowing this would be the only way.

"True plus this is all new to natsu so I'm sure he's worried about all this too, we didn't exactly have parents for this whole mating ordeal to guid us but like shrimp said this mark means it's a one in a life time deal no exchanges no due overs."

"So now that this is all cleared up what do we do now?"

"Well first things first, we need to find natsu and sort this whole thing out between you too, Second I'd like to test jst how strong your mark is."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well the mark varies on symptoms cast by the marked. like how it causes me head aches but that's because of how I'm mated and personally have no interest on the marked it's more of a tell that that someone's been marked."

"Ok, so if it jst causes small symptoms on people that don't like me what are the affects on those who do?"

"Well, we'll jst have to test it out."

"How?"

"Jst need someone that's into you to come and try to make a move."

"Ok but who, don't exactly have a list of all the guys that like me."

"What about Loki?"

"Oh yeah but I don't know about this I don't want to cause him any harm."

"Well think of it this way he's gonna need to get used to the affects of the mark unless you plan on going with out using him then it's the only choice you got plus he's the only one here that is willing to try to seduce you."

"Ugh fine, so sorry Loki, I open thee gate of the lion!" soon the leader of the zodiac came into the room.

"You called my queen." he said kneeling at her feet while holding her hand

"Ugh, yes I jst needed a quick favor."

"Anything for you my.." jst as he came to lean up to Lucy his faced scrunched and ran to the sink.

"Waauuugghhh!"

I'm so sorry Loki you okay." she tried to walk over to him.

"Ugh, ugh,"he painted as he whipped his mouth "no don't come close pls!" he said out stretching his hand.

"I'm so sorry Loki!" she apologized again taking a few steps back.

"What's wrong with your scent Lucy?" he said as he leaned over the sink

"It's a long story but I need your help."

"I'll try my best but my stomach and head aren't feeling so good." he said puking into the sink again.

"Damn feel sorry for the next poor sucker to try and flirt with you." gajeel laughed.

"What exactly is going on here?" Loki said as he slightly regained his composure

"Well to make a long story short blondie here got marked by our very own flametard of fairy tail and now he's no where to be found and she's stuck being his mate."

"What! you and natsu!" Loki shouted then hushed all the while pushing his two index fingers together

"What! no it's not like that!"

"What he forced you too.. how dare he, I'll make him pay with his life!" Loki said raging then falling back to the sink.

"No he didn't force anything if anything it was more on the lines of wanted." she whispered the last part out.

"Well wanted or not we now need to come up with a plan on how to locate that flame brain and fix all this so blondie doesn't go killing every dragon slayers nose." he said.

"Yeah now that we know jst how strong your mark is we can focus our efforts now on finding natsu." levy added.

"So what, was I some sort of guinea pig!"

"That and so you could get used to the marks affects seeing how you can barley go without holding on to the sink." gajeel pointed.

"What a shame to have to live a life with out my fair maiden is a life condemned to nothingness, I rather die than live with out my queen." he said reaching out for Lucy only for his stomach hurl him to the ground.

"Well looks like life has other plans and besides this princess is already claimed." levy spoke


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

So the next few weeks went by and still no word or sign of natsu. Lucy by now had informed a few more people about her predicament which included Wendy, Romeo, erza, gray, juvilla by association, Cana same and Mira which it took the whole group to hold the bar maid down from screaming to the world of the potential togetherness of "nalu" in her own words. once it was all settled and they were told of what happened leaving out certain details everyone agreed to help Lucy.

unfortunately it proved rather hard for the dragon slayers and the guys than the girls as the days went by Lucy's scent started to slowly augment in potency as it took the guys all they had to conversarte around said person.

Meanwhile our dragon slayer lay in a clearing in the woods next to a fire as he starred off into the stars.

"Well what are you gonna do now natsu?" happy spoke up from the tree trunk he was sitting at.

"Idk happy, I don't know how I can show my face at the guild. let alone how can I face Lucy after what I did." he said looking at the shining stars that filled the night sky.

"Maybe she's not mad, Lucy's our friend I think she'd understand plus it's been almost 3 months since we left, only took us a month and a half to finish the mission I'm sure everyone will be worried by now especially Lucy."

"I know, I want to go back but I jst can't bring my self to go back. what if she's still mad at me that I claimed her as my mate, worse if she doesn't like me and now there's nothing I can do about it she'll hate me I jst can't bare to see her sad face. I messed it all up and for what!, stupid dragon hormones" he said as he raised his head and arms letting them fall back down again where he laid.

"I'm sure she'll understand they all will after all they're our nakama, don't you?"

Sigh "I guess you're right happy let's get some sleep and we'll head back in the morning." he said as he turned to stare at the fire as embers rose to night sky

That day Lucy went through her usual routine as she got ready to go to the guild. she made her way to the guild as it was still early as the sun was rising over the mountains.

The guild went about its normal routine, as they all chat and drank as they spent the day like any other it was mid afternoon as the guild was high in they're daily routine as Lucy talked with the gang at there table.

"So anything new guys?" Lucy asked as she was seated at the edge of the table with levy on one side and Wendy and Rome next to her and gray, juvia and gajeel on the opposite side.

"Not much jst the usual job beat up bad guys." gray said nonchalantly

"Same, kind miss the days of sinking my fist into salamanders thick skull." gajeel sighed

"Yeah it's been nice and quiet which I don't mind but I'm guessing that's the irony of you don't know what you have till it's gone." gray replied

Lucy all the while jst looked down as she felt the weight of those words on her shoulders which didn't go unnoticed.

"I'm sure natsu will come back soon." levy spoke up

"Yeah I'm sure knowing that numbskull he probably got lost in the way there. that's why it's taking him so long." gray tried to help which got him a jab to the ribs from juvia "What I say?"

"Not helping ice princess."

"I'm not the one who brought it up first iron bolts."

"Your both not helping." levy said

as Lucy jst did her best to keep natsu off her mind "please be alright jst come back to me."

"You ok?" juvia asked looking at the blonde

"I'm fine really guys." she faked a smile.

Unknown to them a cloaked figure had jst gotten into magnolia and was walking the streets

"So where's everybody else?" Lucy asked as she scanned the guild.

"Well erza said she got a letter from the magic council about crime sorcery and laxus and Mira had to took another job together saying it was from master." levy said air quoting the sentence "and Cana is out with biscus for drinks." she rapped it up

"Sure doesn't feel the same without."

"Natsu-nii!" Wendy spoke up as she looked up to the second story of the guild as a tall figure in a brown cloak with a hood stood looking at the group, one person in particular as you couldn't see it's face.

"What are you sure?!" Lucy asked as they all stood up and looked to the figure.

"Only one way to find out!" gray said as he and gajeel ran towards the stairs.

The figure then jumped on the rail and was ready to jump.

"Oh no you don't hold it!" gajeel said as he jumped to intercept his path to the guild doors.

But natsu countered by pacing a hand on gajeel head and flipping himself onto his back and using him as a jumping pad towards the doors only for gray to block his path as Wendy ran to cover the doors natsu froze and analyzed the situation.

Gray charged natsu with a swing as he followed through natsu side stepped and then used grays head as a step stool to launch himself out of the small window above the guild doors.

Lucy, levy, and Wendy ran outside only to see the cloaked figure flying off into the sun.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed out at the figure for it to only turn to look down before happy hit mach speed causing a sonic boom as they faded into the distance.

"Sorry Lucy guess he's quicker than we thought." gray said as him and gajeel stepped out.

"Can't we go after him?" she said turning around with teary eyes.

"Sorry but me and Carla wouldn't come close to catching up to happy." Lilly said from levys arms.

"Can't you at least follow his scent!" she plead.

"Seeing how he didn't want to be caught I doubt it, he'd have to fly low enough for us to catch his scent but I'm sure he flew high enough for us not too and with your mark still giving off his scent it'd be tough to begin with."

"So he jst slipped right threw my fingers." she said sobbing as levy and juvia tried to comfort her "I'm jst gonna go home I'll see you guys tomorrow." she said as she wiped her eyes They all watched with gloom looks as she walked towards her apartment.

It had jst gotten dark when Lucy made it home she wasn't exactly in a hurry to be anywhere with how things turned out to be earlier.

She entered her apartment and made her way to her bed jst wanting to sink in her bed and disappear from the world and her problem. she got to her bed and was now trying to hold the tears that threatened to fall out of her brown orbs, she was trying her best not to cry herself to sleep one more night since he's been gone but jst when her resolve was gonna give.

A foot step made her jerk up an turn around "who's there? come out now or else?" she threatened but her shaky voice held no sign of menace in it.

"Lucy?" natsu said stepping into the dim light the moon and the lamps in her room gave out as he removed the hood off his head.

"Natsu!" she gasped as the tears that threatened to spill earlier now flowed down her cheeks.

They stood there in silence a few minutes before she spoke "why?" she said in a hushed voice still trying to process that he was there standing in her room right in front of her. the man responsible for the many nights of crying herself to sleep, of the many nights she laid awake asking herself the same question "why, why did you leave me" she refocused when she heard him move.

"Luce I'm sorry" he said in the same volume she had spoke in before looking at the ground as seeing her face with tears streaming down it and her eyes gazing at him as if asking the unanswered question he couldn't help not facing her.

"Sorry... that's it, that's all you have to say after you left me... again, this time without a single word even after what we went through, what you made me go through and sorry is all you have to say!"

"I.. I.. I'm, ugh."

"Is that really all you have to say after everything, after what we shared and I thought the first time you left with only a stupid letter to let me know you were leaving hurt the most but now... now that was not even half of what it felt like the second time you left with out a trace! why, why did you leave me?" she continued her sobbing all through out her rant "I thought I meant more to you!, than so you could at least tell me." she now sobbed as the tears fell from her face.

She only tried to muffle her sobs when he spoke "Luce, I.. I'm... I.. I'm sorry and I know that no amount of apologizing is gonna take away the pain I put you through but, I... I jst didn't know how to face you, after what I had done. I couldn't stand my self or I couldn't come to see the look on your face when you found out and you'd hate me. I guess that's what I was scared of the most. the idea of losing you as a friend and having you hate me for what I had done but I'm really sorry for what I did and for what I put you though. you were my best friend and now I threw that all away and worse I hurt you. I'm sorry I left and it only made things worse, if you never want to see me again I'd understand I'm sorry Luce." he said turning away as tears threatened his eyes

She stood there as his words sinked in "I don't hate you." she said bluntly in a quick response

"What?!" he tried to understand what she meant.

"I..I said, I don't hate you." she looked at him.

"Really?! but after everything I put you through after marking you and ruining everything we had!" she stoped him.

"Why do keep saying that that everything is ruined and that I'd hate you, maybe it didn't do everything you say it did!" she raised her voice.

"Because you don't like me! or would like someone like me, you always talk about how you want a prince and I'm no prince to have fallen in love with you! you deserver someone better than me because your worth it we were best friends and I threw that all away that night." he said clutching his fist as tears fell down his cheeks.

She froze "he loves me, he jst said he loves" me then the rest processed as well and it made her clutch her first in anger suddenly she felt her self lung forward and felt as her first made contact with something.

She gasped in shock at the sudden blind rage that caused her to punch him as he was also stunned as feeling a punch to the face was the last thing he was expecting shown by his wide eyes.

"Baka! who are you to decide what I want or what's best for me! you don't know what I've been through since you left me and who says that this was a bad thing" gesturing to the mark "or that I regret what happened that night! why don't you stop to listen to what I've been trying to tell you maybe I don't want a prince or want what's better, I want you!. I jst couldn't bring myself to admit that I lik.. loved you. not the Prince Charming but the idiotic hyperactive fire breathing dragon!" she said finally catching her breath.

"You,..y.. you love me?" asked stunned by her out burst.

As the world felt like it un paused the whole weight of their conversation fell into place as she blushed fiercely and nodded her head.

He then walked up to her and she looked up to meet his gaze "I'm sorry for everything Luce your the most important thing in the world to me and after that night I jst couldn't face what I had done and I'm sorry for leaving you again after I promised I wouldn't but now let me make it up for everything I've but you through." he said leaning in as they closed their eyes and for the first time they kissed each other with all the welt up passion they were holding back all this time.

Minutes later they broke away for air as they touched foreheads enjoying each others company "and I jst want to say I'm sorry one last time Luce and that I'm not the best when it comes to this whole romance stuff so you sure you can put up with this dragon slayer?" he asked.

"I've put up with your antics so far and I'm still here, so yes I'm sure." she said smiling as she stared into his eyes.

"I love you Luce."

"I love you too natsu."

 **Continuation**

They kissed once more as they savor the taste of each others lips as they fueled every second of it with the passion they held for the other. they made their way back till they fell on her bed never breaking the kiss as they laid together building the heat between the two as Lucy slid her fingers through his hair as natsu's hands roamed her every curve. he then latched on to the side if her neck and caused her to moan in pleasure at the hot kisses natsu was giving as she arched her neck giving him more exposure to do as he pleased. his body rising in heat only made for the discarding of their shirts to quicken, now they continued their kiss as natsu battled to unhook the hooks of her bra as Lucy worked on unfastening his belt. natsu let out a grunt of success as he unhooked her bra and they fell back as he hovered over Lucy as she laid in her pillow both half naked.

"You sure about this Luce we don't have to if you don't want to?" he said as he eyed her glossy lips as he enjoyed savoring ever kiss and bite he gave to them.

"Well we already have the mark down so I'm not going no where. jst leaves us with one thing to do, and if I didn't want to do you think you'd be standing over me half naked?"

"Well it's not like I haven't seen any of this before." he teased as he nibbled at he bra.

"You know I can always kick you out you know that right." she said crossing her arms.

"Even if I do this." he said pinning her arms to the side of her head as he again sucked and nibbled at the mark on her neck causing her to moan.

"But since you want to stop then I guess I'll jst be going home right." he teased moving closer to her window.

"No! no I didn't say right now." she pinned him down as she straddled him.

"And I thought dragon slayers were the one that had trouble controlling themselves?"

"Baka!" she said turning as she blushed

"I guess this dragon got a shy princess?"

"Well maybe cause it's my first time." she looked away.

"Also mine." he leaned up to whisper in her ear.

"Really?!" she said shocked.

"Well it is a once in a life time ritual. so yeah, kinda implies it's always a first and I wouldn't wish it was with anybody else."

"Is this really the idiotic dragon slayer I fell in love with." she teased

"Hey! I have my moments."

"Mmm hmm." she said as they locked lips again.

Sooon they started from where they left off and they kissed each other fighting to prove who had more passion for the latter as hands began to roam. as Lucy gripped at natsu's hair and natsu's hands found their way to Lucy's enormous breast as he groped them making her moan in every kiss, as she rocked her hips on his growing member.

Natsu moved his kisses as he now sucked on one of her breast while his hand crest the other palming her nipple in his hand as he bucked to the rhythm of her rocking on his hardening cock, as they eagerly fueled the fire that was growling in their cores they disposed of what little clothing remained being tossed to the floor. to pile up with the rest of it, he now buried his face in her cleavage as she gripped his shoulders as he kissed and nipped at her creamy soft skin as her moans excited him further on to continue the angelic sounds she could provide from her lips. as he rocked his hard member along the folds of her burning core "natsu pls!" she moaned as she gripped his hair as he sucked on her nipple rolling it against his tongue only increasing the pleasure as she arched in response to how he worked her body "pls no more teasing, natsu I need!" she gasped as natsu rubbed his head against her clitorus.

"natsu please!" she plead as she thrust against his hard member natsu having decided he teased her enough trailed kisses all the way up till they were looking into each other's eyes "I love you." he said

"I love you too."

as they kissed and he thrust his member deep in her core she winced as he broke through her barrier and he waited till she relaxed before he started to move at a slow pace moving out till only inches away from pulling out only to ram into her tight core generating moans from her mouth as he continued his torturous rhythm. she dug her nails into her is back as he quickened his pace as the sound of her angelic moans edge him on further, feeling himself plunging into his lustrous desire his eyes burned amber and his canines growing he sturdied himself as he thrust into her with all the lust and denied passion he held back for so long, as Lucy plunge into ecstasy as her breast swayed to the rhythm of his thrust and her moans fueling him quickening his pace till it was a jagged rhythm of thrust as she moaned his name holding on as she rocked her hips to his thrust till her head fell on her pillow with a long pitched moan of his name as her walls clenched throwing her over the edge in to pure bliss as natsu soon followed with a grunt moan of her name leaving his lips as well as he shot his seed deep into her as he steadied his thrust prolonging their orgasm as much as posible before felling like all the strength in the world left his

body, and he collapsed next to his mate as they both worked on regaining their breath.

He starred into her hazel eyes as she radiated in the moons light that emigrated through her curtains as she smiled warmly at him.

"I love you Luce." he said as he crested her cheek with his hand.

"I love you too." she said clutching his hand in her's as she held it to her chest as they fell asleep in each other's warmth.


	5. Chapter 5

p style="text-align: center;"Hey guys! I jst wanted to say thanks to all of you who read my story and for the feed back. I really appreciate it all so I'll be working on another Fluff n Smutt fic but with a different ship. Let me know what you guys think. /p 


End file.
